Aneh
by Kaede Yamawaki
Summary: "Aneh.." /"Ha? aneh?" kata Sakura bingung/ "Bukan kau Sakura, tapi Naruto-kun"/ "Ada apa dengan Naruto?"./ NaruHina / Warning inside!


A/N : Saya newbie disini, jadi kalau masih ada (banyak) kesalahan mohon dimaklumi aja. Dan ini adalah fict pertamaku, jadi mohon reviewnya?

A Naruto Fanfiction

All Character Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline By Kaede Yamawaki

Warning : Out Of Character, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), EYD Berantakan, banyak dialog, dll

Pairing : Naruto U and Hinata H

Don't like? Don't Read! Dilarang flame keras, kalo lembut boleh *plakk*

Mind To RnR?

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna ^^

.

.

.

Pemuda itu terus mendiamkannya seolah-olah seseorang yang berada disampingnya itu tidak ada. Merasa diacuhkan, gadis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Suara Hinata yang begitu lembut akhirnya menyadarkan pemuda tersebut

"Eh? Hah? Ada apa Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto agak kikuk

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun, hanya.." Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Hmm"

"..Ha-hanya saja d-daritadi a-aku ra-rasa N-Naruto-kun melamun terus" kata Hinata gugup

"Benarkah? Hehe begitulah.." jawab Naruto cengengesan

"Memangnya N-Naruto-kun sedang melamunkan apa?"tak lupa senyum terukir diwajahnya

"Tidak" kata Naruto singkat

"Oh.." Hinata merasa kecewa karena hanya dijawab dengan begitu singkatnya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak 'ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto-kun' batin Hinata khawatir. Terdengar decitan sebuah bangku bertanda Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

Tunggu, kekasih?

Ya, Naruto dan Hinata sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka berdua menjadi koukou.

"M-Mau pergi kemana N-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata was-was

"Aku harus pulang Hinata-chan,maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang dan…" Naruto berhenti sejenak "..Mungkin besok aku tidak akan masuk sekolah.." kata Naruto dingin

"O-oh b-begitu.." gumam Hinata lirih

Naruto pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, bahkan ia tidak berpamitan pada Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat melihat punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh. Hinata sendiri kaget akan kelakuan kekasihnya itu yang dibilang aneh. Akhirnya Hinata berdiri dan meninggalkan taman yang ia duduki karena dinginnya udara malam hari pada saat malam itu.

-Di sekolah-

Hinata sudah lebih awal dari Sakura ketika masuk kelas, biasanya Sakuralah yang lebih awal datang ke kelas. Dia hanya terdiam dibangkunya karena daritadi ia terus melamunkan Naruto.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" sapa Sakura dari ambang pintu

"Oh..ohayou mo Sakura-chan" sapa Hinata balik

"Tumben sekali kau pagi-pagi sudah datang?" Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Hinata

"Umm..aku tidak berangkat bersama Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Memangnya Naruto tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Sakura

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura (lagi)

Hinata menggeleng pelan

"Hhh.." Sakura menghela napas panjang

"Aneh.." gumam Hinata pelan

"Ha?aneh?" kata Sakura bingung "Memangnya ada apa di wajahku?" Sakura meraba-raba wajahnya

"Bukan kau Sakura-chan,tapi Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata seraya menundukan kepalanya

"Naruto? Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Sakura-chan, kau urusi saja Sasukemu itu ya.." kata Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut

"Hinataaaaaa..jangan bawa-bawa Sasuke-kun ahh.." dengus Sakura menggembungkan pipinya

"Lho? memangnya aku salah bicara ya? Gomen Sakura-chan" Hinata terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar kau ini.." dengus Sakura kesal. "Oh iya, beritahu aku dong apa masalahmu, siapa tahu aku bisa ngasih solusi" seru Sakura sambil menautkan kedua alisnnya dua kali

"Hmm baiklah.." kata Hinata pasrah "Kemarin waktu kencan, aku diacuhkan oleh Naruto-kun dan.." sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia sudah terisak menahan tangis yang akan pecah kapan saja

"Dan apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura semakin penasaran

"..Dan hiks dia hiks pergi meninggalkanku hiks sendirian hiks" tangis Hinata pecah begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sabar ya Hinata-chan" kata Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Hinata

"Aku harus melakukan apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Begini saja..bagaimana kalau kau temui dia setelah pulang sekolah, kau harus bicara baik-baik dengannya supaya nanti dia bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia jadi begitu!"

Hinata lalu tersenyum sambil menghapus bekas air matanya dan mengangguk setuju

"Good luck ya Hinata chan..!"kata Sakura menyemangati

"Ha'i.." Jawab Hinata tidak kalah semangat

-Skip Time-

Hinata menatap sebentar sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil dengan perasaan yang gugup. Hinata berjalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya dan saat tibanya Hinata didepan sebuah pintu yang berwarna coklat tua, membuat degup jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. 'Aku harus berani' batin Hinata menyemangati dirinya. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata memencet bel itu.

Ting Tong

"Tunggu sebentar.." Hinata menghela napas lega ketika mendengar seseorang dari dalam sana.

"Ehh Hinata-chan.." sapa seorang dengan warna rambut merah menyala didepan pintu rumahnya

"Konichiwa Kushina ba-san" sapa Hinata seraya membungkukkan badannya

"Konichiwa mo,ayo silahkan masuk" tawar Kushina seraya melebarkan pintunya, mempersilahkan Hinata masuk

Saat Hinata sudah sampai diruangan tengah, Kushina mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di sofa dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Hinata. Kushina pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir teh hangat dan membawa setoples biskuit.

"Ano Kushina ba-san" Hinata memulai pembicaraan setelah Kushina sampai di'tempat tujuan' dengan membawakan 2 cangkir teh hangat dan setoples biskuit.

"Iya.." sahut Kushina

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu.." tanya Hinata to the point

"Silahkan.." kata Kushina seraya menyeruput teh hangatnya

"K-kenapa N-Naruto-kun tidak masuk sekolah tadi siang?" tanya Hinata gugup sekaligus penasaran

"Oh itu..Naru-chan malu katanya" kata Kushina sambil terkikik geli

"Ha? malu? malu kenapa ba-san?" tanya Hinata semakin penasaran

"Kamu liatin sendiri deh si Naru-chan. Bwahahaha" Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak gaje.

Hinata sweatdrop seketika

"Me-memangnya N-Naruto-kun dimana sekarang?" tanya Hinata semakin penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto saat ini.

"Hahh.."Kushina mengusap air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, kemudian ia melanjutkan kelimatnya "Naru-chan ada dikamar, tapi katanya ia tidak mau bertemu dengamu" kata Kushina acuh tak acuh

Hinata terdiam sesaat sesudah mendengarkan kalimat akhir dari Kushina. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas erat rok sekolahnya guna menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan dianggap Hinata-chan, dia itu pasti malu kalau bertemu denganmu" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum

"Ha?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sambil cengo

"Kau datangi saja dia. Gak apa-apa kok" kata Kushina meyakinkan Hinata

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Hinata masih tidak yakin atas apa yang tadi diucapkannya oleh Kushina

"Benar tidak apa-apa, sudah sana Naru-chan ada dikamarnya kok" kata Kushina sambil menunjukan arah kamar Naruto

Hinatapun berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto pelan namun terdengar oleh si pemilik kamar.

Tok Tok Tok

"Siapa?"tanya si pemilik kamar a.k.a Naruto

"Ini a-aku ?Naruto-kun,Hinata" kata Hinata gugup

'Apa?Hinata-chan kenapa ada disini? Ahh pasti Kaa-chan menyuruhnya kesini..kuso!'batin Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut kuningnya hingga berantakan

"Buka saja sendiri, pintunya gak dikunci" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak

'Apa Naruto-kun marah padaku?' batin Hinata was-was

Cklek

Hinata membuka knop pintunya perlahan-lahan dan..tidak ada Naruto disana

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata memanggil Naruto "kamu dimana?" Hinata mulai khawatir karena 'objek' yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan

Hinata berkeliling dikamar Naruto untuk mencari 'sosoknya' dan saat Hinata akan naik ke ranjang ukuran kingsize, dia menginjak sesuatu

"Awww.."terdengar suara dari bawah ranjang Naruto. 'sepertinya Naruto-kun bersembunyi dibawah sini' pikir Hinata sambil terkikik geli

Hinatapun akhirnya berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk kaki Naruto,yang tadi terinjak oleh Hinata

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau b-bersembunyi disana?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Aku tidak mau keluar.."dengus Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya, sayangnya tidak terlihat oleh Hinata

"K-kenapa tidak m-mau Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau titik" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas dan kebawah bergantian

"Apa Naruto-kun malu?" tanya Hinata sedikit menyindir Naruto

Naruto berhenti sejenak melakukan 'kegiatannya' itu setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata.

" Ti-tidak kok,aku harus malu untuk apa?"kata Naruto agak gugup takut 'penyakitnya' ketahuan oleh Hinata

"Ka-kalau Naruto-kun ti-tidak malu, ayo cepat keluar dari sini!" kata Hinata sambil menarik-narik kaki Naruto

"Berhenti menarik-narik kakiku!" teriak Naruto

Hinata berhenti melakukan kegiatan tarik-menarik kak cukup kaget karena kali ini teriakannya keras

"T-tapi N-Naruto-kun cepatlah keluar dari sini"

"Asal kau harus berjanji padaku, kalau tidak aku akan menciummu" kata Naruto sedikit 'mengancam'

BLUSH

Kini wajah Hinata seperti apel snow white

"I-iya a-aku janji, tapi aku harus apa?" tanya Hinata masih dengan rona merah diwajahnya

"Kau jangan menertawakanku" kata Naruto dingin

"Hmm..baiklah" kata Hinata disertai senyum lembutnya

Narutopun keluar dari bawah ranjangnya dan mendapatkan Naruto yang kini tampilannya uh..jauh dari kata rapi. Rambut acak-acakan, baju yang kusut, dan wajah yang…agak kotak?

"Naruto-kun ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang kedua pipinya

"Awww…" rintih Naruto kesakitan

"Gomen Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya

"Kenapa kau tidak menertawakanku?" tanya Naruto bingung kenapa Hinata tidak tertawa

"Ha?untuk apa aku tertawa ?" tanya Hinata ikut bingung

"Harusnya kau tertawa melihat wajahku seperti ini Hinata-chan" kata Naruto antusias

"Tidak Naruto-kun, malah aku ini khawatir kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti ini" kata Hinata antusias "Ceritakan padaku Naruto-kun, apa penyebabnya kamu jadi begini" kata Hinata dengan raut muka khawatir

"Baiklah.." gumam Naruto pasrah

-Flashback-

"Banyaklah istirahat Naruto, kalau kau ingin sembuh sepenuhnya" ucap seorang dokter yang bernama Shizune

"Baiklah.." gumam Naruto seraya mengangguk

"Dan ingat.." tambah Shizune

"Ha?"

"Jangan keluar malam-malam, apalagi diluar pada saat malam hari udaranya sangat dingin, tidak baik angin malam itu.." kata Shizune sambil melapaskan kacamatanya

"Baik dokter Shizune, aku permisi dulu.." kata Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan Shizune diruangan tersebut

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau melanggarnya " sahut Shizune pelan sambil menyeringai misterius

Naruto melirik sebentar kearah Shizune dan hanya disambut senyuman dari Shizune, Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Naruto berjalan di trotoar sambil bersenandung kecil, dia melirik jam warna hitamnya yang menunjukkan pukul 5. Naruto berhenti berjalan karena ia teringat sesuatu

"Jam 5? Ada apa ya? Sepertinya ada yang aneh deh? Tapi apa ya?" Naruto ngomong sendiri sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada dagu yang dipenuhi jenggot *plakk* (Asuma kali..:p)

"Aduh…" Naruto menepuk jidatnya "Aku ada janji dengan Hinata-chan, aku harus cepat-cepat" kesal Naruto karena lupa bahwa ia ada janji dengan Hinata

Narutopun berlari sekuat tenaga demi pujaan hatinya-Hinata-. Akhirnya Naruto sudah sampai di Konoha Park, tempat dimana mereka berdua akan bertemu. Naruto kebingungan mencari Hinata karena pada saat sore hari, Konoha Park selalu dipenuhi pengunjung maupun bukan pengunjung. Dan bingo! Akhirnya naruto menemukan Hinata yang saat ini sedang duduk dibangku dekat taman.

"Hosh..hosh..gomen Hinata-chan kalau hosh aku hosh terlambat hosh.." kata naruto ngos-ngosan sambil memegang kedua lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata tersenyum "Ti-tidak apa-apa N-Naruto-kun, lagipula k-kau tidak terlambat .."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Hinata dan nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya

"Kita mau kemana N-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Terserah kau saja Hinata-chan hehe" jawab Naruto disertai cengiran lebarnya

"Bagaimana kalau pergi kesana .." kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan tempat yang ia tuju

"Baiklah.." kata Naruto menuruti keinginan kekasihnya

-Skip Time-

20.30

Naruto sudah capek bermain dengan wahana yang tidak jelas menurutnya, akhirnya ia memilih duduk dibangku yang tadi ia temui dengan Hinata sebelumnya. Naruto teringat sesuatu, ia terus berpikir hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Hinata sedari tadi terus memanggilnya

"Na-Naruto-kun.." suara Hinata yang begitu lembut akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya

"Eh? Hah? Ada apa Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto agak kikuk

"Ti-tidak apa-apa N-Naruto-kun, hanya.." Hinata berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Hmm"

"Ha-hanya saja d-daritadi a-aku ra-rasa N-Naruto-kun melamun terus.." kata Hinata gugup

"Benarkah? Hehe begitulah" jawab Naruto cengengesan

" Memangnya N-naruto-kun sedang melamunkan apa?" tak lupa senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya

"tidak" kata Naruto singkat

"Oh…" jawab Hinata singkat juga (Author males nulis :p)

Kini Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba..

Zdud.. Zdud.. Zdud..

Gigi naruto terasa bgilu dan cenat-cenut. Akhirnya iapun sadar kalau ia tidak boleh keluar malam hari. Ia masih belum tahu apa akibatnya bila ia nekat keluar malam hari. 'mungkinkah ini akibatnya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hatinya. Kini wajah Naruto terasa berat, seperti sedang membawa beban yang sangat berat. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil berdiri melamunkan keadaan giginya

"M-mau pergi k-kemana N-Naruto-kun?" yanta Hinata was-was

"Aku harus pulang Hinata-chan, maaf aku tidak bias mengantarmu pulang dan.." Naruto terdiam sejenak "..mungkin besok aku tidak akan masuk sekolah" kata Naruto dingin karena ia tidak kuat dengan giginya yang saat ini sedang bercanat-cenut ria(?)

"Oh begitu.." gumam Hinata lirih

'Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Kami-sama!' batin Naruto kesakitan. Lalu Naruto pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata sendirian disana. 'Gomen Hinata-chan' batin Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

-End Of FlashBack-

"Hinata-chan tidak marah padaku'kan waktu itu?" kata Naruto

"Hmm..bagaimana yah? Sedikit mungkin. Eh tapi kenapa wajah Naruto-kun agak kotak?" kata Hinata sedikit menyindir dan memiringkan kepalanya

"Kata dokter Shizune, ini pembengkakkan gusi, jadinya wajahku yang tampan ini jadi kotak" seru Naruto narsis sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Mulai deh narsisnya, banyak istirahat ya Naruto-kun.. umm sepertinya sudah petang, aku harus segera pulang " kata Hinata sambil menatap jamnya

"Yahh apa boleh buat, padahal aku ingin lebih lama ngobrol denganmu Hinata-chan.." kata Naruto sedikit kecewa. Hinata hanya terkikik geli

"Besok kalau ada waktu, aku boleh main kesini kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil berdiri dan berkemas untuk pulang

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lebar "Hinata-chan, kau tunggu dulu dibawah ya. Aku mau ganti baju dulu" ucap naruto sambil pergi kearah lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian

"Memangnya Naruto-kun mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Mengantarmu pulang" jawab Naruto enteng dan hanya dijawab 'oh' oleh Hinata

Hinata keluar dari kamar Naruto. Merasa ada yang ketinggalan, ia terdiam berdiri di tangga sambil mengingat ingat sesuatu yang ketinggalan tersebut. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Hinata ingat bahwa handphonennya tertinggal dikamar Naruto. Ia berbalik kearah kamar Naruto bermaksud untuk mengambil handphonennya yang ketinggalan, tiba-tiba matannya terbelalak kaget ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang err..sedang bertelanjang dada karena kebetulan pintunya sedang terbuka. Hinata kehilangan keseimbangannya dan

BRUKK

Hinata terjatuh dengan pantatnya yang pertama mendarat kelantai

"Awww.." rintih Hinata kesakitan

"Kau kenapa HInata-chan?" pemuda itu menghampiri Hinata dengan sedikit berlari. Kini Naruto sudah memakai pakaiannya

"Ah..eh..a-aku terpeleset, iya terpeleset hehe" kata Hinata kikuk

"Ayo aku bantu kau berdiri" kata Naruto sambil membangunkan Hinata

Naruto kewalahan karena Hinata tidak memberikan tenaganya sedikitpun untuk bangun. Naruto kehilangan keseimbanganna dan

BRUKK

Kejadian naas terjadi lagi, tetapi kini posisi mereka yang err..Hinata berada diatas badan Naruto. (Author moto NaruHina *ditendang NaruHina*) Kini wajah mereka menjadi merah padam karena jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat sekali, bahkan hidungnya sudah beradu. Mereka hanya saling diam dan suara seseorang membuat mereka sadar

"Ehem" ucap ibu Naruto a.k.a Kushina

"A-ano Kushina ba-san, i-ini ti-tidak seperti yang ba-san pikirkan.." kata Hinata kikuk

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kushina sambil menahan tawa

"Iya kaa-chan, ini tidak seperti yang kaa-chan pikirkan" kata naruto mulai khawatir akan nasibnya setelah mengantarkan Hinata. Bukannya Naruto dimarahi, tapi ia takut diejek oleh Kushina. Poor Naruto

"Ara ara..apakah kalian masih menikmati posisi kalian? Bwahahaha" Kushina tertawa begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Eh?" ujar mereka kompak

"BWAHAHAHA…" tawa Kushina menggema ke seluruh ruangan karena melihat mereka yang saat ini sedang panik

Naruto dan Hinata langsung memperbaiki posisinya dan sekarang posisi mereka menjadi duduk. Tak lupa rona merah diwajah mereka berdua.

"Sudah cepat nanti keburu malam"kata Kushina mengendalikan tawanya

"Iya kaa-chan.." kata Naruto menuruni tangganya sedikit berlari karena ia malu

'Akhirnya Naru-chan dewasa juga' seru Kushina dalam hati sambil geleng-geleng kepala

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Naruto mengantarkan Hinata menggunakan mobil sport berwarna orange. Ketika diperjalanan didalam mobil hanya diselimuti oleh keheningan. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan, kini mereka berada di sebuah gerbang Mansion Hyuuga, Hinatapun membungkukkan badannya ketika berpamitan dengan Naruto

"Jaa Naruto-kun" pamit Hinata seraya tersenyum

"Jaa ne~ Hinata-chan" sahut pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan

Naruto melihat Hinata membuka gerbang dan ia sudah masuk kesana, pikir Naruto. Iapun membalikkan badanya bertujuan untuk kembali masuk ke mobilnya

Kriet

Naruto mendengar sesuatu, tapi malah tidak digubris dan ia tetap berjalan menuju mobilnya

Tap Tap Tap

Ia mendengar ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Naruto yang notabenenya seorang penakut, ia mempercepat berjalan menuju mobilnya

"Naruto-kun" kata seseorang tersebut pelan

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Naruto merinding, iapun membalikkan badannya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dan tiba-tiba..

CUP

Hinata mencium pipi Naruto agak lama dan disertai rona merah diwajahnya

"Eh?" hanya kata itu yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto

Dan Hinatapun tersenyum sesudah mencium pipi Naruto. Dan ia kembali masuk kedalam mansion itu seraya melambaikan tangannya. Naruto tidak membalas lambaian dari Hinata karena ia masih shock. Naruto memegang pipinya yang bekas disentuh oleh bibir Hinata

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" kata Naruto ngomong sendiri

"Tidak, kau sedang tidak bermimpi naruto" suara baritone itu menjawabnya

"Ne-Neji?" Naruto kaget akan kehadiran Naji

"Benar, kau tidak sedang bermimpi Naruto"kata Neji begitu dingin

"Benarkah?" kata Naruto masih memegang pipinya

"Hn"

"Coba tampar aku Neji, sekerasnya" kata Naruto masih di alam bawah sadarnya

BUAAGHHHHHH

"Kaa-chaaannnn…"

Naruto terlempar dengan radius 20 km akibat tamparan (lebih tepatnya pukulan) dari Neji yang begitu keras

OWARI


End file.
